Blood Empire
by fluffygr69
Summary: Sesshoumaru owns a secret league of demon and miko assassins that were all bent on revenge on Naraku. So who is this girl who shows up. rated for Miroku's Pervetness, Inuyasha's mouth, and everyones desires
1. Sesshoumaru has a daughter?

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any of the inuyasha characters, though; I do hope to own Sesshoumaru one day. Sigh

Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed and sighed. Once again he had nightmares of her, the one who disappeared a long time a go. It had to be at least two years. He flexed his claws when he heard his door open and then sighed, as he smelled Rin's scent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can I sleep in your room tonight?" asked the seven year old.

"Sure," he answered looking at the little girl as she snuggled up against him and feel asleep.

He looked at his clock and felt like cursing whoever made High School, it was 4 a.m. and he only had one hour of sleep left. He sighed again and went back to sleep, just as his brother woke up. In the next room Inuyasha woke up with a start, he stood up and walked into his bathroom turning on the shower. He was not surprised to smell Rin in his brother's room. Rin always had nightmares and since the 18-year-old demon had found her and took her in it was only natural for her to look to him as a father. Inuyasha stepped into the shower and washed his hair when he smelt something familiar covered in dirt and blood. He got out and pulled on a T- Shirt and some boxers before walking out to the front door. He opened the door as a woman fell on top of him. He couldn't recognize her but he did know her.

"Bath," she whispered.

"Sure," said Inuyasha carrying her into the guest bathroom and running the water. He got out a clean towel and rag.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said.

"No problem," he said walking out of the guest room and walking into his own.

He got dressed him a red Sean John shirt and blue Sean John Jeans with red on white Nike's. He looked in the mirror and walked into the living room. Not noticing the girl walk into his half sister's room. The girl put on some clothes and looked at him before creeping into Sesshoumaru's room. Her purple hair trailing behind her, as she opened the door.

Sesshoumaru heard his door open and flexed his claws. He immediately grabbed the intruder's neck his claws ready to pierce her neck. She turned on the light and looked at him in surprise. He went from trying to kill her to looking at her in even more surprise than she was.

"Kayla," he whispered.

"Rin," said Kayla looking at the bed.

Rin who had awoken as soon as the lights turned on bounced up and down on Sesshoumaru's bed.

"Kayla," said Rin happily.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and frowned. She didn't look all that different, she still had the most beautiful green eyes, long dark purple hair that stopped at her waist, two black cat ears on top of her head and honey brown skin. She was wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a black tank top that showed her belly button ring and her tattoo of a panther that covered almost all of her back.

"Fluffy you don't seem all to happy to see me," she said ignoring the pain in her side.

"Where were you?"

"I was captured by Naraku, what is Rin doing here?" she asked.

"How do you know her?"

"I'm surprised, you don't even know our daughter," said Kayla.

"Daughter?"

"Mommy you came back, uncle Sesshoumaru saved me from that evil man," said Rin happily.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru is your…" started Kayla before she collapsed.

"Your injured, Rin go get Inuyasha and tell him to call his mate Miko," said Sesshoumaru picking up Kayla and placing her gently on his bed.

"So the nightmares?"

"Of me getting injured by Naraku, those were images, images from the past couple of years," she said passing out.

"Kagome is on the way, I never knew you and my sister had a child," said Inuyasha.

"That makes the both of us, tell me where is her dad?"

"Dad said that they never found him after they raped my mom," said Inuyasha.

"Great now I have two bastards to kill," said Sesshoumaru.

"Why?"

"Because both Naraku and Lazumo's scent are all over her," growled Sesshoumaru just as Kagome came in a gasped.

"Kayla."

"Kagome hurry up my sister…."

"Is a miko," said Kagome.

"Miko?"

"Her blood has spiritual power, she has a special kind of demon blood that only members of all the cat demon families and some horse demons have, Angel Miko blood."


	2. Character Descriptions

**Okay this is not an author note this is just something I forgot to include in the first chapter. The Character descriptions! **

**Kayla Takanoso **

**Age-17**

**Description- She is Inuyasha's half sister, the share the same mother but have different fathers. Kayla is not the type of person you would like to get angry mostly because she wouldn't mind fighting you. Over all she is kind hearted, and is the one of the few people who could make Sesshoumaru laugh or show any real emotion. Is married in demon customs to Sesshoumaru.**

**Hair- Naturally it's purple but when in her human form it is jet black, she also sometimes dyes and / or adds highlights to it**

**Eyes- Naturally they're green but in human form they are hazel**

**Race- she is a half demon. Though she has three races in her Panther demon, Angel Miko, and Human**

**Height- 5'5**

**Job- Sword Assassin and undercover student at Purple Heights High School**

**Weapons- fan blades (I'll explain in the story), The Angel Flute, and The black Sword**

**Rin Takanoso**

**Age-6** **Description-She is Kayla and Sesshoumaru Daughter. She is fun and bubbly and is always following either her mother or father around. She is also one of the few people that could make Sesshoumaru show emotion.** **Hair- black with silver highlights** **Eye's-green** **Race- half demon. Has four races, Panther and Dog Demon, Angel Miko, and Human** **Height- 4'1** **Job- To be cute** **Weapons- None**

**Sesshoumaru Takanoso**

Age-18

**Description- He is the boss man of the league of Assassins, and is made out to be cold hearted. But really he is just covering up his feelings to protect those he loves. And you should never test his patients or try to kidnap his wife and child. Is married by demon terms to Kayla.**

**Hair- Silver**

**Eyes -gold**

**Race- Dog demon**

**Height-5'9**

Job- Boss and undercover student at Purple Heights High School 

**Weapons- Tensaga, Tokojin, and his claws (if I spelt any of them wrong please tell me)**

Inuyasha Takanoso 

**Age-17**

**Description- Half brother of Sesshoumaru by his father and half brother of Kayla by his mother. He is arrogant, cocky, and sometimes just rude. He mostly he can get only two emotions out of Sesshoumaru Anger, and more Anger**

**Hair- Silver**

**Eyes- Gold**

**Race- half dog demon and half human**

**Height-5'9**

**Job- Assassin **

**Weapons- Tesisiaga, claws, silver .9 caliber gun**

Kagome Higurashi 

**Age-17**

**Description- Inuyasha's wife by demon terms although she did not change her last name. She was brought into the world at age 15 with the oh so classic deception of both Inuyasha and Kikyo. And unfortunately mated with Inuyasha when he went transformed into his full demon form and raped her. She is nice and kind hearted, but can also have a short temper.**

**Hair- black**

**Eyes- brown**

**Race- Miko (human)**

**Height-5'4**

**Job- Spirit Assassin**

**Weapons- Scared bow and arrow, scared powers**

Souta Higurashi 

**Age- 14**

**Description- Kagome's younger brother whom comes to live with her when their parents are attacked by Naraku their father dead and their mother in a coma. He mostly stays home transfers information for the league**

**Hair-black**

**Eyes-brown**

**Race- Human **

**Height- 5'7**

**Job- Information transferor **

**Weapons- you could say computer but that's really not of importance**

Miroku Yin 

**Age-18**

**Description- a perverted monk whom has a curse in his right hand that was passed down through his family line. He is relatively wise when he chooses to be, but on other occasions he is a down right pervert. He is married to Sango, due to some "persuasion" from Sesshoumaru and Kayla**

**Hair-black**

**Eyes-violet**

**Race- Human**

**Height- 5'9**

**Job- Spirit Assassin **

**Weapons- wind tunnel, and spiritual staff**

Sango Yin 

**Age-18**

**Description- a girl whose whole entire family was killed by Naraku and wants her revenge. She is really a non-violent person except for when it comes to her job and Miroku her perverted husband. She didn't want to marry him at the time but with some " persuasion" from Sesshoumaru and Kayla she agreed although we all know she would've done it anyways**

**Hair- dark brown**

**Eyes- brown**

**Race- human **

**Height- 5'5**

**Job- demon exterminator**

**Weapons- (someone please tell me how to spell it, please)**

Naraku Yobiso 

**Age -19**

**Description- the bad guy. He despises Inuyasha and wants Sesshoumaru powers. He has all the patients in the world and is known as a womanizer. **

**Hair- Black**

**Eyes- Grey**

**Race- spider demon**

**Height- 5'9**

**Job- biggest crime boss and assassin**

**Weapons- whatever he can use**

Kikyo Higurashi 

**Age -17**

**Description- Kagome's twin sister who was in love with Inuyasha and still is even though she is going to marry Naraku. She is sort of the fuel to the fire between Inuyasha and Naraku who hate each other. She hates her twin for marrying Inuyasha even though she doesn't really know what happened**

**Hair- black**

**Eyes- brown**

**Race - Miko**

**Height- 5'5**

**Job- Spirit Assassin for Naraku**

**Weapons- same as Kagome**

Kanna Yobiso 

**Age- 19**

**Description- Naraku's reincarnation that is always quiet and stills the souls of others**

**Hair-white**

**Eyes- white**

**Race- unknown **

**Height-4'7**

**Job- Spirit Assassin for Naraku**

**Weapons- soul collector mirror**

Kagura Yobiso 

**Age- 18**

**Description- She is Naraku's Reincarnation though she has a mind of her own. The only reason she works for Naraku is because he has her heart literally. She is in love with Sesshoumaru.**

**Hair-black**

**Eyes- blue**

**Race- wind demon**

**Height- 5'5**

**Job- Wind Assassin for Naraku**

**Weapons- fan**

**Shippo Fox**

**Age-** 10

**Description- a fox demon whose parents were killed by the thunder brothers. He is actually a genius who loves playing video games.**

**Hair- orange**

**Eyes- green**

**Race- fox demon**

**Height-5'0**

**Job-  car designer**

Weapons- well you could say his brain but that wouldn't really count 


	3. Where i was Kayla

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters sniffle but I will one day. Oh and I do own Kayla and some other characters I will probably make up. I don't own the following song: Emotion by Destiny's Child and Rain on Me by Ashanti.

Chapter 2

"Damn it Miroku we're going to be late," said Sango.

"Well I don't see you driving," said Miroku a little bit frustrated.

"Pull over than I'll drive," said Sango.

Miroku pulled over and switched seats with Sango who stepped on the gas as soon as they were both in the car and seated. They reached Sesshoumaru's house in two minutes. When they entered the house Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Souta were seated around the living room, Kagome and Inuyasha on a love seat, Shippo on the floor playing a PSP and Souta on the couch across from Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango looked around in surprise.

"What's the emergency?" asked Miroku before Sango could say anything.

"Not an emergency, more like a surprise," said Kagome playing with Inuyasha's hair.

"And Miroku if you value your life you would keep your hands to yourself, but yeah I forgot you all ready know that," said Shippo looking up from his game.

" What's that suppose to mean?" asked Miroku.

"You'll see in a minute… SESSHOUMARU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW MIROKU AND SANGO ARE HERE," yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru came down followed by Rin and looked at them for a while before motioning for Rin to sit down next to Souta. Nobody noticed Kayla walking in and standing in the corner.

"As you all know I called you down here early to tell you something important, there will be some changes with the groups." Said Sesshoumaru.

"What do you mean changes?" asked Kagome.

"He means that we all get new partners," said Kayla.

Miroku and Sango looked up in surprise and Sango squealed and hugged her.

"Kayla!"

"And a surprise indeed," said Miroku smiling.

"Miroku if you value your life you will keep your hands to yourself, but you already know that," said Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku don't tell me your still a lecher," said Kayla.

"What it's my cursed hand," said Miroku innocently.

"Anyways Kagome and Sango you will work with Kayla like you did in the beginning and Inuyasha you're stuck with Miroku again," said Sesshoumaru looking at them.

"There's something else isn't there," said Kagome.

"Yes, the girls will be going on a mission tonight, the thunder brothers have not kept their deal of they don't hurt anymore little children and I don't break there necks, I expect you only to leave the innocents alive," said Sesshoumaru.

"Great Shippo when can you start working on a bike?" asked Kayla.

"ASAP, Sesshoumaru does that mean that we don't have school today?" asked Shippo.

"Souta, Shippo, and Rin get to stay home the rest of us have to go to school, and Souta take good care of my daughter," said Kayla.

"Right I'll start working on your bike know," said Shippo getting up and running into a different branch of the house.

"And I'll go get your weapons ready and get any information you guys, I mean you girls might need, come on Rin," said Souta getting up and walking towards the same place that Shippo went with Rin following not far behind.

"Girls we get to take the eclipse," said Kagome walking out to her black eclipse with the girls not far behind.

"Kayla your riding with me," said Sesshoumaru grabbing Kayla and walking to his Silver Escalade that had black flames.

Kayla got in the passenger seat and waited for Sesshoumaru to say something.

"What happened to you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I was captured by a group that calls themselves the band of seven. As you can see it took me two years to escape, mean while someone tipped Naraku off to who my daughter was so I had someone take her near your house in hopes that you would be nice enough to take her in. Two nights ago I broke out of their territory and I was badly injured, I finally made it here. But Sesshoumaru, I saw Kagome's sister," said Kayla.

Sesshoumaru started driving and sighed, "So Kikyo is still alive."

"Yes she is, but you should also know that she helped me, and as much as I would hate to admit it she has to die," said Kayla.

"Die?"

"And Kagome has to be the one to kill her," said Kayla.

"I understand, but Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha can't be the one to kill her because he won't be able to, no matter how long he's been married to Kagome he still has lingering feelings for Kikyo, that's why you have to send, me and Kagome on that mission when the time comes," said Kayla.

"Why you?"

"I have unfinished business with Naraku," said Kayla.

"Right, anyways let's get you registered," said Sesshoumaru parking at the school and getting out.

They walked to the office and went straight to the principal.

"So Sesshoumaru your wife has returned," said Kaede.

"Kaede nice to see you again."

"If you don't mind, I would like all of her classes with me," said Sesshoumaru.

"Not at all, here is your schedule," said Kaede handing Kayla a sheet of paper.

All was quiet in the hallways when Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku arrived when… "I HAVE TO TAKE ADVANCED CALCULUS ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Wow and I was about to say I don't see how Inuyasha and Kayla are related, but now I see, they both have a temper," said Miroku.

"Miroku, I'll give you 30 seconds," said Inuyasha cracking his knuckles.

A.N sorry didn't put the songs in the chapter but I'll try to do it next time, read and review.


	4. Millea

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters sniffle but I will someday.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed for the one-hundredth time. She had been quiet all day and he was getting impatient.

"Inuyasha if you have anything to say just say it," said Kagome looking at him finally.

"Your too quiet."

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," she said picking up her pencil and writing a note to Kayla.

She threw it to Kayla who was across the classroom ignoring Sesshoumaru. She caught the paper without looking at it and read it: **you know you can't stay like this forever.**

The bell rang and Kayla walked up to Kagome and said, "Not forever, but at least until lunch."

Kagome laughed at this and Kayla smiled, this did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru who raised a brow. Everyone knew that of all people Kagome and Kayla were the best of friends, throw Sango into the mix and you have the three musketeers. They walked to lunch with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru behind them and sat down at the table in the back of the room. Naraku who saw Kayla walked over to them followed by Kagura and Kanna.

"You know husband, I feel something dark headed our way," said Kayla loud enough for Naraku to hear her.

"Kayla, you're back, and so soon," said Naraku.

"Yea I just woke up this morning and thought to myself I want to see Naraku's face today no matter how much I hate him. I actually hate you with a passion."

"Oh my dear that's not the only thing you are passionate about," he said.

"Naraku is there a reason you're here?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Sesshoumaru," said Kagura silently.

Naraku raised a brow and then smiled evilly. He watched as Kayla looked at Kagura and then at Sesshoumaru.

"You know what, whoever you are, you are pissing me off," said Kayla.

"Listen bitch you can't talk to me like that," said Kagura.

"I am a bitch but not yours and I can talk to you any way I want to."

"I hope see doesn't say what I think she is about to say," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"You'll see," said Kagome sitting back to watch the show.

"Whose bitch are you, Naraku's?"

Instead of Kayla saying something Sesshoumaru spoke up, "She's my bitch, or in human terms my wife anything else?"

"Sesshoumaru," whispered Kagura.

"I said is there anything else," said Sesshoumaru looking at her with cold eyes.

Kagura shook her head and walked away and Naraku chuckled.

"And I wanted to see what Kayla would say," whined Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru the ice king defending his wife, oh this is so funny, especially since she has a secret that she has hid from everyone, oh this is so fucking hilarious," laughed Naraku.

"Naraku, we should go now," said Kanna staring at Kayla.

"Very well then by league of assassins, Kayla my dear I'll see you later," said Naraku walking off.

Kanna stayed there staring at Kayla.

"Kayla, someone is coming, I believe her name is Millea, you know her right?" said Kanna walking away.

"Whose Millea?" asked Sango and Miroku who had just came in.

"Damn you Kanna, why didn't you tell me," said Kayla getting up and walking off.

"Is anyone going to answer us?" asked Miroku.

"Millea is her father's oldest child, and her half sister," answered Sesshoumaru getting up and walking in the direction of Kayla.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed before Kagome stood up and said, " Sit boy."

He fell face down on the ground and some of the students looked.

"Stupid wench what was that for?"

"If you want to say something just say it," said Kagome sitting down again.

"Well," started Inuyasha getting off the ground, " don't you think it's kind of odd that my brother and my sister just left?"

"And?" said Kagome and Sango at the same time.

"Oh I get it," said Miroku, " Shall we follow?"

"Yes we shall," said Inuyasha as they left with Kagome and Sango following.

They stopped in front of classroom when they heard Sesshoumaru and Kayla talking.

"You know, I had a feeling that my dad was going to show up," said Kayla.

"Kanna said Millea was coming," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes and if my sister is coming than my father is not far behind."

"Makes sense, so I haven't seen you for two years," said Sesshoumaru.

"Right here and now?" asked Kayla as the group out side inched towards the door.

"Yes my dear right here and now," said Sesshoumaru trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"I thought you would never ask especially since my so called friends are outside of the room eavesdropping."

They all walked in when there was a crash threw the window. Kayla growled and two Panther demons appeared. One was a girl who looked similar to Kayla except for she had blue hair and instead of cat ears she had ears that looked similar to Sesshoumaru. The guy who looked older than all of them had purple hair blue eyes and was 6'2 tall. He smiled at Kayla as Sesshoumaru started growling.

"Oh I see the mutt that you are mated to is still alive," said the male.

"Not now," said Millea.

"Oh we can do this now sister and stay out of it, so Lazumo or should I say father, why are you here?"

"No hug Kayla?"

A.N please review things get so much more interesting.


End file.
